deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk vs. Doomsday
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here ---- Hulk vs. Doomsday is a What-If? epsisode of Death Battle. Description Marvel VS DC! The Green Goliath clashes with the Kryptonian monster in a destructive battle to the death! Is the Hulk strong enough to stand up to the abomination that killed Superman? Interlude Wiz: Monsters. Titans. Behemoths. Rage incarnate. These two beasts may not be gods, but through their power, they have challenged their universes' greatest champions. Boomstick: And everyone and their grandmother wants to know which of these two angry heavyweights would smash the other: Marvel's or DC's? Wiz: The Incredible Hulk, the Green Goliath. Boomstick: And Doomsday, the beast that killed Superman. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Hulk Wiz: Robert Bruce Banner was born to Brian and Rebecca Banner. His father was a well-known physisist and researcher of atomic energy... Boomstick: Which sounds like a pretty good upside... except Brian was an alcoholic, abusive, and all-around angry a-hole. Alliteration! Wiz: Hating his only son, jealous of him being an object of his wife's love, and convinced that his work with radiation had given him a mutant son, Brian abused him verbally and physically. Boomstick: However, young Bruce was pretty intelligent for his age, and on one night, upon putting together a complex building set, this set off dear ol' Father of the Year. Wiz: When his wife finally decided to put a stop to the abuse, Brian killed Bruce's mother in front of his own son. Thankfully, Bruce was then raised by his aunt for the remainder of his childhood. Boomstick: But all that pent-up rage from his childhood abuse had to go somewhere... hence his imaginary friend he called the Hulk. Wiz: While an intellectually gifted child prodigy, Bruce was severely withdrawn and alienated by his fellow students, often treated like a freak. Boomstick: This teen's way of venting frustration? Making explosives. And if that wasn't bad enough, at one point, his "imaginary friend" took over his body while Bruce was asleep and attempted to destroy the school with one of them. I mean JESUS CHRIST! Wiz: Though this incident forced Bruce and his aunt to move to another state, the explosive Bruce made drew attention of the military, who offered to invest in the young prodigy's education. Internal turmoil aside, Bruce continued to excel, eventually obtaining a doctorate in nuclear physics. Boomstick: After graduating, Bruce was approached by General Ross... who has an awesome mustache, by the way... to develop the gamma bomb. Funny to note that Bruce wanted to create a weapon that could destroy weapons and buildings, but spare lives... because that's not how those things work. Wiz: And he eventually took in his father Brian after his many years in a mental hospital... until he tried to murder his son in front of his mother's tomb, causing Bruce to accidentally kill him in self-defense. (*cues Hulk: Ultimate Destruction - Frantic Recovery*) Boomstick: Okay, let's just get to the part everyone knows. When the gamma bomb was about to be tested, some teenager walked into the test area and Bruce ran out to save the guy, pushing him into a protective trench, but was too late to save himself as it went off. Wiz: Bruce was bombarded with lethal doses of gamma radiation... and survived, transforming into a large monstrous humanoid who went by the same name as his imaginary friend... the Hulk. And what simply began as a man trying to run from the military would soon become one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel universe. While originally grey and only turning into the Hulk at night, he eventually turned green and transformed due to adrenaline... and anger. Boomstick: And when this happens, you'd better get out of this thing's way. He possesses incredible super-strength and stamina, able to throw tanks like they're nothing, and can strike the ground hard enough to create earthquakes. Wiz: And despite his hulking appearance, he's far from slow, able to surpass an aircraft while on land and move at eye-blurring speeds. Boomstick: And even if he gets hit, Hulk can tank almost anything. Bullets don't even phase him and he's walked off rockets and crumbling structures. And even if something does break his skin, Hulk has a healing factor which heals most wounds in mere seconds. Aside from his land speed, if Hulk needs to get somewhere quick, he can leap multiple hundreds of miles at a time and surprisingly lands right where he wants to. Wiz: And his body can adapt to virtually any environment, from the depths of the ocean to the vaccum of space, even speaking in it. He can even manipulate air by inhaling and expelling it... Boomstick: Akin to a certain Man of Steel's super-breath... Wiz: As well as slamming his hands together to create his powerful thunderclap, whose power at higher levels becomes akin to the strongest hurricanes in history. Boomstick: And his body's practically a giant battery of gamma radiation, allowing the Hulk to tap into it for even more devastating attacks. And as you all know, the angrier the Hulk gets, the stronger he becomes. Wiz: The Hulk personality has gone through many variations over the years... Boomstick: Including one that likes wearing suits... Wiz: But the most common appears to be the Savage Hulk. Despite the name, Savage Hulk is child-like and kind, only being driven over the edge when attacked. In many ways, it is the embodiment of Bruce when abused as a child. Boomstick: Yeah, despite being one of the founding Avengers, even predating Captain America joining, he's been on-and-off more times than you can count. As often as he's been a huge asset to the team... it's kinda hard to keep tabs on a guy who repeatedly levels small cities in his fights. Wiz: Which led to a group of superheroes called the Illuminati placing him on a rocket and jetisoning him off the Earth, where he crash-landed on the planet Sakaar. He was forced into becoming a gladiator of this barbarian tribal world for the entertainment of its corrupt imperial regime... Boomstick: Before Hulk smashed it, of course. Bruce and the Hulk were on good terms, he married a wife, who was soon expecting a kid, and led Sakaar... before the rocket that sent him there in the first place blew up, killing her and untold others... and its energy actually boosted the Hulk's strength even further. Being a reasonable guy, Hulk swore revenge and went back to Earth to take on the Illuminati that sent him there to begin with. Wiz: His rampage ensued, though even then, Hulk ensured no loss of innocent life. Boomstick: Then it turned out one of Hulk's friends on the planet, Miek, was the one responsible for their deaths all along, prompting the Hulk to go... Worldbreaker. Wiz: In this state, Hulk unleashed large pockets of gamma radiation from his own body, causing earthquakes across North America. His mere footsteps alone endangered the entire eastern seaboard. Boomstick: That was until the Hulk stopped himself from destroying the Earth. Wiz: But the form wasn't just a one-off. To prevent any and all civilian casualties, Banner subconsiously created barriers to keep the Hulk's power at bay. The higher the danger, the more toned-down the barriers become. He and the Hulk have even occasionally joined minds to take on their greatest threats. Boomstick: The Green Goliath went from a few impressive things here and there to just full-on unstoppable. He's taken planet-destroying attacks point-blank and survived blows from Galactus, can leap 1,000 miles in a single leap, even reaching Earth's orbit, withstood insane heat and cold without falter, regenerated all of his skin and even his limbs, can react fast enough to touch the Silver Surfer while pursuing him, and threw the shape-shifting dragon Fing Fang Foom to the moon. Wiz: He's moved the immovable Blob, stopped the unstoppable Juggernaut, matched the Sentry and even Thor while he was under Warrior's Madness... which increases all of the Asguardian's strength and stamina ten times. Boomstick: If that's not enough for you, he's resisted psychic attacks from the likes of Professor X, defeated his more powerful future self Maestro, and at one point lived up to his Worldbreaker title by destroying an entire planet in the Dark Dimension. Seriously, there's just too much to list for this green guy, and while he is pretty incredible, he's not invincible. He's vulnerable to draining him of his gamma radiation, which the Red Hulk used against him, and can be calmed down by some individuals, such as his old love Betty Ross. Wiz: Funny enough, Hulk has been brought down by S.H.I.E.L.D. luring him with puppies and even a joke from Spider-Man so funny he reverted back to Bruce Banner while laughing. Also, the Hulk does not generally start his transformations at maximum strength. He needs time to gradually build up to his higher levels, which can leave him vulnerable to more powerful foes and leaving his skin able to be pierces by adamantium and vibranium. And despite his incredible resistance to force, even the Hulk could not escape the young mutant Tempus' time bubble. Boomstick: And at one point, Banner used a variation of Extremis to create Doc Green, which gave him Banner's intelligence and the Hulk's power at all times, so much so that he could easily rip apart pure adamantium... but before old Wolvie would start shaking in his boots, it was for a limited time only. And even after creating a supplement that could allow him to sustain it, he turned it down out of fear of becoming his evil future self. Why you refuse more power? Wiz: However, the Hulk has managed to overcome many of his age-old faults, such as his weaknesses to gamma bombardment and knock-out gas... Boomstick: Which, no joke, allowed Batman to take him down once. Wiz: But remember: don't make the Hulk angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry. Captain America: Doctor Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. Bruce Banner: That’s my secret, Captain... I’m always angry. Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk, stopping the giant flying Chitauri war beast in its tracks. Doomsday Wiz: Superman. One of the first superheroes ever conceived and easily one of the most powerful characters in all of fiction. Boomstick: He seemed invincible, invulnerable, and all-around unkillable... so imagine the shock when a grey monster not only gave him a good fight, but also... you know... caused the "Death" of Superman. Wiz: But before Booster Gold called the creature Doomsday, this nameless creature was created over 250 thousand years ago on the planet Krypton, the same planet that would house Superman... but long before the humanoid Kryptonian race. It was a violent and hellish world said to have been filled with some of the deadliest creatures in the universe, the only ones able to survive its environment. Boomstick: So then an alien scientist named Bertron was obsessed with creating the ultimate life form, who sent baby Doomsday onto the planet, where he was nearly instantly killed. But with each death, Bertron would take the remains and cloned another Doomsday, who was then plopped back down to deal with the harsh environment and its vicious creatures. Wiz: Through this process, Bertron hoped to accelerate the creature's evolution. This would be repeated for several decades. Boomstick: But as it turned out, the clones kept all the memories of their previous deaths, and, well, being forced to die thousands and thousands of times repeatedly will fuck a person up. Wiz: Eventually, Doomsday had gained the ability to evolve past the previous conditions or creature that had killed him and killed every creature on Krypton before finally killing his creator. Boomstick: He went on an unstoppable rampage in space, going on killing sprees from planet to planet, and caused a cosmic headache for the Khunds, the Green Lantern core, and even Darkseid. Heck, he crashed the alien god's wedding. What a dick. Wiz: But after getting killed by the energy being the Radiant, Doomsday's body was sealed in a suit, shackled, and rocked away into space before crash-landing onto Earth. The impact drove the metal casket deep underground. Hundreds of millenia later, Doomsday finally awoke once again, his impending rampage landing him into the highest ranks of all Superman villains. Boomstick: Yeah... he tends to be angry all the time. Wiz: As he was driven to hate all life due to the agony inflicted upon him long ago by his creator, Doomsday's blood lust is nearly unquenchable. His sole motivation for going to Metropolis in the first place was after seeing advertisements for wrestling competitions hosted there. Boomstick: The poor sap wasn't smart enough to know that it was fake. Well I wouldn't be the one to tell him because Doomsday can bend and break apart steel, and decimate and even lift entire buildings. Wiz: The only notable metal he seemed to have trouble breaking was the unnamed Calatonian alloy of which the cables holding him were composed of, at least until he freed himself. Boomstick: He's got enough durability and stamina to go toe-to-toe with the Man of Steel himself. And while unable to fly, Doomsday can get around fast by hopping miles at a time. Even without that, he's definitely not what you'd call slow. Wiz: Aside from his sheer strength, his greatest attribute of all is his body. It is incredibly resistant against physical harm, as aside from his brain, eyes and nervous system, his body is almost entirely solid mass with no vital internal organs with which to harm. Boomstick: Aside from obviously being bulletproof, rockets and bombs hardly ever harm him, and even lasers and energy can barely even break his skin. But don't worry: even if something can pierce and slice through him, he can heal wounds in seconds. He also has spikes which can allow him to slash and stab his foes, as well as layers of bone that can form to cover up his body for protection. Wiz: He can survive in the vacuum of space and all manner of extreme conditions, and does not require any nourishment or sustenance to sustain himself at all. Even mental harm is out of the question. Despite his near-mindless mentality, Doomsday's mind is nearly impossible to overtake. Neither psionics nor chemicals, nor even attempts from the likes of Brainiac to erase his mind have ever been successful. Boomstick: And sure, he can be hurt and an attack may work on him at first, but then the next time you try it... Superman is shown using his heat vision on Doomsday, which hurts him. Then later, Superman tries the same, but Doomsday is entirely unmoved by it. Doomsday: Uh uh uh. Can’t beat me the same way twice. Wiz: Not only does this ability adapt him to attacks he is currently taking, but also allows him to become even further resist to or even completely immune to it after death, like his second encounter with the Radiant who had killed him before, in which he completely overcame him. Boomstick: Just by his rocky horror skin taking in sunlight, Doomsday can return from his most recent demise in merely a few days... unless he's in a suit... and in a giant metal box buried deep in the earth... then he might take a couple hundred millenia. Talk about oversleeping. Wiz: And not only can Doomsday begin to tank blows better during a fight, but his body can actually arm itself, literally adapting against his foe in question, like the time he created spiked bone harpoons to aid him in countering Superman's powers of flight... or when he fought the Martian Manhunter, then adapted to him by spewing fire... Boomstick: You know, fire, his one weakness! And how about the time he fought Steel and his body turned into metal-like armor... or the time he absorbed energy and launched it back at the Outsiders... and then there was the time he had parts of his body turn into cyborg parts when Cyborg Superman tried to tear him apart. Wiz: That's a common misconception. Doomsday's body does not adapt in those fashions. In fact, those three cases were actually pulled off by three clones of Doomsday specifically created to counter their targets. Boomstick: Still, Doomsday does have some pretty big things to brag about... if he actually felt like it. Even before the big event with Superman, he killed hundreds of Green Lanterns, literally taking a Guardian of Oa sacrificing his life to take the beast down. And of course upon surviving and busting out on Earth, he took down the Justice League in mere minutes. Wiz: Well it was actually the Justice League International American branch, comprised of Bloodwynd, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Fire, Ice, Guy Gardner, and the alien Maxima ... not that it in any way diminishes this feat, as he did all this with his left arm literally tied behind his back and still had a fight with Superman which lasted for over a day. Boomstick: And know how Kryptonians are vulnerable to kryptonite, which drains them of their power and prolonged exposure to it will eventually kill them? Doomsday can only be weakened, not killed, by the alien rock. Wiz: He's also held his ground against Orion... the SON of Darkseid. Boomstick: Speaking of Darkseid, Doomsday survived his dreaded reality-warping Omega Beams, which are supposed to disintegrate their target, then beat the ever-living crap out of the alien god. You’d think after that and killing Superman, Doomsday’s career would only get bigger and better... but surprisingly, he’s never quite had any huge accomplishments afterward. Wiz: Thought that's just the thing: Doomsday didn't kill Superman and stand victorious over his corpse. In essence, it was pretty much a double KO, with both striking the other with a fatal blow simultaneously. Boomstick: Though Doomsday did survive each and every battle onward, only getting stronger with each up until the time he took on the Lord of Entropy Imperiex... even teaming up with Supes in the process... but was outmatched and then straight up vaporized by a super-powerful energy blast. Wiz: Well it reduced him to a skeleton, which Lex Luthor then retrieved. Not only was his flesh regrown, but he had also gained intelligence and sentience... which turned out to become his greatest downfall, as he soon began to fear pain and death, leaving him unable to defeat the Man of Steel ever again. Boomstick: And get this: in another timeline, Doomsday learned compassion and kindness, and actually became a hero, fighting against Gog’s armies for two centuries while Superman was out of commission. Boy, talk about a change in spike-covered heart. Wiz: Even so, Doomsday is one of the most feared monsters in the entire DC Universe with good reason. Boomstick: Always fear: Doomsday is here! Superman is about to fly off when the ground shakes. He nearly loses his footing and grabs on, then looks into the smoke and sees Doomsday standing. Doomsday: Superman! I’m here to kill you! Is this a bad time? DEATH BATTLE! Hulk vs Doomsday SET.png|Nkstjoa Hulk vs Doomsday SET Variant.png|Nkstjoa (Variant) Hulk Doomsday Set.PNG|GameboyAdv Nkstjoa The capsule containing Doomsday’s body flies through space and nears Earth’s orbit. Just as it is about to begin its descent, a portal emerges in front of the capsule, sucking it in. As the capsule travels through an unknown rift, it eventually emerges and heads towards another Earth. Finally, the capsule breaches the atmosphere and crashes deep into the ground, where the shackled Doomsday remains completely unmoved by the change in destination. Many hundred millennia later... In New York City, a man wearing glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and a baseball cap walks through the busy streets before reaching a crowd of people overlooking a quarantined zone surrounded by fences. Wearing his cap down to keep his face hidden, he is none other than Bruce Banner. Just as he is about to near the zone, his cellphone rings in his pocket. (*cues Marvel Super Heroes – Hulk Theme at 13 seconds*) He reaches into his pocket, takes out the phone and answers, ending the tune. Banner: Hello. ???: Bruce. Banner: Betty Betty: Bruce, please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing. Banner: Whatever’s under the streets… whatever the military’s digging for… I can’t let it fall into the wrong hands. No matter what the cost. Betty: Let the Avengers or someone else handle it. You don’t owe anyone anymore. You’ve done enough for one lifetime. Banner: Not yet. Betty: Bruce, please... Bruce hangs up the phone, then looks over at the large fence in front of him. Inside the zone, a large hole has been dug as scientific personnel look downward beneath the streets, seeing a glimpse of a large capsule of some kind. Scientist 1: Any idea what it could be? Scientist 2: I’ve never seen anything like it. It could be an alien satellite for all we know. A man in military attire approaches them. Military man: Don’t care what it is, but we have our orders to retrieve it. Alright boys, let’s move this thing out. Inside of the capsule, Doomsday lies dormant, still wearing his containment suit covering his entire body and his limbs tied by large metal cables. As more and more sunlight shines through the capsule, Doomsday’s gloved fingers and booted feet begin to twitch. Bruce Banner had managed to sneak into the zone successfully without being seen… ???: Hey! Banner turned around and saw a soldier pointing his rifle at him. Soldier: What are you doing here? Banner: Please, you don’t know what you’re doing here. Everyone in the city could be in danger. Soldier: Listen here, this is no place for civilians, but everything is completely... As he said this, the ground shook and cracked. Both had fallen over, with Bruce in particular looking at his wrist heart beat detector, whose numbers rose at a rapid pace. Banner attempts to calm himself down, controlling his heart beat and breathing, then looks at his wrist again, seeing that he had managed to keep his heart rate steady. He then looks back at the soldier. Soldier: Get out of here! As he says this and Banner begins to head out, the top of the capsule flies into the air, then crashes into the ground. Banner stops for a moment. Soldier: Go! Now! Banner runs as bits and pieces of the street by the capsule’s sight fly upward. Banner doesn’t look back, only hearing gunfire and soldiers screaming. Banner *thoughts*: I need to transform, stop this thing... but the people around here are in danger. I need to get them out of here... otherwise I’ll have to hold the Hulk back. Banner goes through the barricade as civilians and officers look over in confusion. Police officer: What are you doing? Banner: Something is coming this way! You have to order a complete evacuation of the...! Banner is interrupted by a hand slamming him into a wall. The onlookers then see a giant man in a green suit, black gloves and boots, and with his left arm tied by metal coils standing in front of them. The officers simply point their guns at him. Police Officer: Stay right where you are or we will shoot! Doomsday begins to walk towards them. Police Officer: We're warning you! Doomsday continues toward them. Police Officer: Okay, we warned it! Fire! The officers begin shooting at Doomsday, who is unaffected entirely. He sees a bus to his side and grabs it with his right hand, holding it with very little effort. Banner lied on the ground, slow to get up from Doomsday's strike. Banner *thoughts*: He's going to kill them. I won't let that happen. Doomsday walks toward the officers with the bus in hand as they continue firing at the monster to no avail. He prepares his swing and the officers cower... Police Officer: OH GAAAAAAAOOOOOOD! ...when a thrown bit of wall strikes the back of Doomsday's head. While not at all harmed, Doomsday turned around to see who had done this and saw the man he had knocked to the side earlier. Banner: Get these people out of here! Go! Police Officer: You heard the man! The officers compose themselves and head out with their radios in hand. Police Officer *on radio*: We need an evacuation of the entire city... Doomsday ignores the running civilians and looks over at Bruce Banner. Something was curious about him... his anger and his skin slowly turning into a green hue. Doomsday takes the bus and throws it toward Banner, whose eyes went big. Banner: Oh shi...! Before Banner can finish his sentence, the bus crashes into the wall of the building. Doomsday, confident that whatever the man was about to do was no longer going to happen with his demise, turned away slowly and prepared to take off... ...but Doomsday stops when he hears something coming from the bus: bending of metal and tearing of cloth. He turns and sees parts of the bus denting. Shortly after, two green hands tear through the side of the bus and then rip it open. Inside the bus was a giant man with green skin, hair, and eyes, and his only article of clothing being his blue pants: the Hulk. The Hulk walked out of the bus then saw the giant man in the green suit in front of him... and for some reason, this man made him angry. Doomsday came to realize that the puny man and the green man were one and the same... and considering the green man's power, he would not let him leave alive. The two giant creatures stare at each other, each clenching their fists and preparing to move their feet at a moment's notice. The Hulk roars at Doomsday, who then gives off a muffled, but otherwise equally menacing roar back to him. After this, the two take off, charging towards each other, each preparing their right hand for a punch as they near each other. FIGHT! Their two punches collide with each other, causing glass nearby to shatter from the sheer force of their collision. After this, the Hulk punches Doomsday in the head with his left hand. He dishes out multiple blows before one final punch sends Doomsday crashing into a parked truck and onto the ground. On his back, Doomsday punches the ground with his hand, then quickly gets back onto his feet and charges at the Hulk. The Hulk prepares to block, but then sees Doomsday place his hand out in front of him, soon grabbing the Hulk by his head. He slammed the Hulk into the ground on the back of his head, then grinded him across the ground, tearing apart the pavement below. At its apex, Doomsday began to lift the Hulk while running and tossed him through a building’s door. The Hulk crashed through multiple walls before stopping, but was then charged at by Doomsday, who rammed him through multiple walls before coming out the end of the other building. Doomsday then leaps upward into the air and aims downward for the Hulk with a shoulder tackle. The Hulk gets up and steps back from this, then before Doomsday can recover, the Hulk delivers a powerful punch that sends Doomsday through multiple vehicles at once. After this, Doomsday tears a lamp post from the ground and swings it at the Hulk, who replies with a punch, tearing part of it off. Despite this, Doomsday swings the remains of it, striking the Hulk on the side of the head, then before the Hulk can retaliate, he shoulder-charges him into the air before booting him to the ground with both feet. Doomsday runs forward, his hand lowered so as to grab the Hulk with, but the Hulk rolls across the ground, then grabs Doomsday by the leg. The Kryptonian monster is stopped dead in his tracks, then lifted off his feet as the Hulk holds him. He slams the monster into the ground repeatedly before tossing him towards a tanker truck by a parking garage. Doomsday quickly used his hand to dig into the street, slowing down and eventually stopping. The Hulk ran during this entire event and prepared for a powerful punch, which connected… ...but to which Doomsday seemed unaffected by it. Banner *thoughts*: Okay, what? The Hulk tried another punch, to which Doomsday still remained motionless. Banner *thoughts*: Look, maybe you should try something else... The Hulk punched repeatedly at Doomsday, who seemed to give no thought at all. Banner *thoughts*: Do you really think this will work?! Just think for a moment and... He turned away for just a moment and just as Doomsday was about to counter-attack, the Hulk punched at him with a flurry of blows before one final punch sent him rocketing into the tanker truck, which then exploded and caused bits of the parking garage to collapse downward. Banner *thoughts*: Good point, Hulk. Good point. The Hulk walked towards the building cautiously, seeing only a torrent of flame atop the wreckage. He then saw Doomsday in the flames, who then flexed his left arm. The cable was undone, giving Doomsday access to both of his arms. He then walked through the flames, the top of his suit, mask, and boots in ruins, revealing his grey and spiked skin. Banner *thoughts*: ...and Ben Grimm thinks he’s ugly... Hulk was infuriated by the monster’s appearance. Hulk: Hulk smash monster man! Doomsday: Hulk... Doomsday charges at the Hulk, who throws a punch, but the Kryptonian monster hardly minds it. Doomsday: I hate Hulk! He punches the Hulk in the ribs, then does so with the other hand before using both hands to send the Hulk into the air. Doomsday jumps after him and grabs the Hulk. Doomsday: I break Hulk! Doomsday then slams the Hulk into his shoulders in mid-air, then upon landing to the ground does so once again. Afterward, he throws the Hulk with such force that he grinds downward into the pavement. Banner *thoughts*: This isn’t good. This thing’s a lot stronger... and there’s no way I can let the Hulk go all out. The Hulk climbs up onto the sidewalk, then sees a parked taxi nearby and places his hand on it. Banner *thoughts*: Good idea, big guy. He then plunges his fists into the car, tears it in two, then clangs the two pieces together. Banner *thoughts*: I really should’ve had Cap teach me boxing. Not sure that carries over to you, though. Oh well. The Hulk charges at Doomsday with his newfound “boxing gloves” and leaps upward to avoid a swing from the monster. In turn, he punches Doomsday in the head, then delivers a hook to his face upon landing. He continues striking at Doomsday up until he crosses his arms, then pushes the Hulk back, shattering his gloves in the process. After this, Doomsday goes on a punching frenzy with the Hulk, of which the Green Goliath struggles to block, eventually losing his guard. Doomsday grabs the Hulk by the arms, then headbutts the Hulk down the street. The Hulk looks over at Doomsday beginning his impending approach. Banner *thoughts*: I don’t care what you do... just get this guy away from here. The Hulk inhales a huge amount of air as Doomsday charges for him, then blows the air with such force that Doomsday is sent off his feet and crashing into a wall. As Doomsday frees himself, the Hulk punches him in the gut, then slams him into the ground back-first. He then grabbed Doomsday by both feet, slammed him into the ground, then span in place. As Doomsday was about to reach and attack the Hulk with his hands, he was already flying through the air at a rapid pace. The Hulk watched Doomsday disappear into the distance. Banner *thoughts*: At least now he’s away from the city. Now to find where he landed... The Hulk leapt into the air, traveling a large degree of miles in only his first leap before continuing with another. He kept vigilant. Banner *thoughts*: We’re nearing the desert. That’s good. Far away from most people. At least now once I find him, I can finish this fight before... Bruce’s thought was interrupted as Doomsday leapt straight at the Hulk, then punching him downward with a haymaker. The Hulk crashes into a desert canyon alongside rocky mountains. Doomsday lands and looks over at the Hulk standing on his hands and knees. Doomsday: You will die. The Hulk looks over at the monster, but doesn’t appear angry. Instead, he cockily spits out blood and a tooth. Doomsday charges towards the Hulk with his shoulder, to which the Hulk does the same. The two collide, shaking the ground with their impact from the distance… and the Hulk sends Doomsday flying backward. Afterward, the Hulk stretches out his arms, then claps. The shockwave causes Doomsday audible pain, as he places his hands over the side of his head to cover what may be his ears. The Hulk charges and uppercuts the creature’s jaw, then a downward punch to disorient him further followed by grabbing him and slamming him into the ground, then kicking him in the face. Doomsday rolls further, then gets back to his feet as he sees the Hulk nearby a large boulder. The Hulk lifted it off the ground, then threw it at Doomsday, who stood completely still. After the boulder had turned to dust, the Hulk saw that Doomsday had been completely unaffected by the impact. Banner *thoughts*: Yeah... that could be a problem. The Hulk raises his fists. Hulk: HULK... Doomsday stood at the ready for what the Hulk was about to do. Hulk: SMASH!!! The Hulk slammed both of his fists into the ground, shaking and cracking the earth below him, creating a wave of rock. Doomsday stood his ground, but was knocked back by its sheer force. As he tried to get back up, the Hulk dashed at him at high speed, knocking the monster back once more. He runs to Doomsday and claps his hands once more, this time in much closer-proximity than before... ...but despite the force, Doomsday is completely unmoved. The Hulk then noticed the sides of his head were covered by some layer of bone. Banner *thoughts*: He adapted... but how? Doomsday raises both of his fist and slams them into the ground, causing the Hulk to be knocked into the air. The monster leaps upward, but this time, the Hulk sends him into the ground with a single downward punch. The two land, then charge at one another. Doomsday goes for a punch, which the Hulk catches, to which the Hulk goes for a punch of his own, which Doomsday catches. (*cues Avengers: Age of Ultron - Sacrifice*) Hulk and Doomsday both stood their ground, attempting to overpower the other, at first, to no avail for either side. Suddenly, the Hulk begins to feel slightly faint, then noticed a faint green glow on Doomsday’s hands. Banner *thoughts*: Oh no… he’s absorbing the gamma radiation. You need to let go. Hulk didn’t let go, instead stubbornly trying to overpower Doomsday. Banner *thoughts*: Goddamnit, this isn’t a time for measuring dicks! Let go! Now! As the Hulk began to be overpowered himself, he finally freed his hands from Doomsday, then punched at the monster, but to no effect. Doomsday: You’re doomed. The Hulk delivered multiple punches to the monster, each moving the monster back, but none of them harming him. The Hulk then tried putting more power into each individual punch, but also to no avail. Banner *thoughts*: He’s draining the Hulk with each punch! After a two-handed uppercut to Doomsday’s jaw, the monster grins, then punches the Hulk to the ground with one hand. The Hulk is slow to get back up as Doomsday’s arms glow green. Banner *thoughts*: Oh God... Doomsday: You will burn! After charging further and further, Doomsday finally claps his hands akin to what the Hulk had done before, knocking the Green Goliath back in a blinding green light. From above, the impact of the clap had leveled nearly the entire canyon. (0:31) After that moment, Hulk was reduced back to Bruce Banner, and looked over at the gigantic monster in front of him. Banner: No... this can’t be happening. Doomsday boots him forward, sending Banner rolling across the vast desert. Upon stopping, Banner’s back, chest, and arms are scarred from the ground below. Doomsday looked over at the broken man in the distance. Doomsday: You are not Hulk. You are weak. Banner *thoughts*: Even if I get angry now... it wouldn’t be enough. Doomsday: I will destroy you all! Banner *thoughts*: If I die here and he lives... there may not be any Avengers left. Doomsday walks towards Banner, who slowly gets back up. Banner *thoughts*: We’ve gotta do this together... you and me. Doomsday: Time to die. Banner stands his ground, neither angry nor afraid. Doomsday brought both of his fists down on Banner, who only had one arm to cover his face... (music stops) ...who transformed into the Hulk in a near-instant, stopping the blow from both hands with just one arm. Doomsday continued pushing downward, but the Hulk held his ground without even moving. The Hulk then began to grow to an even greater size, eventually reaching near Doomsday’s height. It was then that Doomsday punched at the Hulk’s chest, who hardly even flinched. Doomsday went on a punching frenzy up until the Hulk caught both of his fists with his hands. He grinned at Doomsday. Hulk: Let’s rock. Hulk’s speech barely resembled his earlier angered brutish speak: he spoke it clearly and calmly. He squeezed Doomsday’s hands, crushing them, then placed his feet on top of the Kryptonian monsters, keeping him pinned in place. The Hulk then moved his head back, then head-butted him. Doomsday was left with a sizable dent in his forehead and seemed stunned as the Hulk prepared for a punch. With a powerful swing, he sent Doomsday crashing straight through a rocky mountain before rolling through the ground with enough force to carve into it. The Hulk walked over, noting Doomsday was slow to get up, and grabbed a hold of the rocky mountain. Hulk: I lifted 150 billion tons. He picks the rocky mountain up with little effort. Hulk: This is nothing. He jumps up and throws it as Doomsday looks over, unable to move out of the way in time. The Hulk lands on the ground, looks over at the motionless rubble, and strikes a flexing pose while smiling. Hulk: Whose next? (*cues Man of Steel – If You Love These People at 2 seconds*) He heard and saw rocks moving, then saw them scatter away in an instant by a powerful force. Doomsday stood, his dented forehead healed from the headbutt before, as well as his hands. Doomsday: No escaping fate, Hulk. Shortly afterward, his hands grew spikes on their knuckles, and his chest and face became covered in an armor-like layer of bone. Doomsday: You end now. The Hulk looked angry at him as Doomsday grinned back at him. Doomsday: Kill me if you can. (0:36) The Hulk ran towards Doomsday with both of his fists, but this time, the Kryptonian monster caught both of his hands. He lifted the Hulk into the air, then slammed him into the ground. Before the Hulk could act, Doomsday landed on him and began punching him repeatedly, the impact drilling the two into the ground. They traveled through layers of the Earth until the Hulk dodged a punch, then grabbed Doomsday’s head. He overpowered the creature, lifting him into the air, then spinning him in place. Doomsday was repeatedly knocked through solid earth, turning the bottom of the narrow crevice into a room. Doomsday finally used his other hand to slash at the Hulk’s back and chest, causing him to let go, but not before charging into the Kryptonian monster with a shoulder charge, then punching the ground. As Doomsday fell, before he could react, rocks above him fell on top of him. The Hulk stayed on the ready, then Doomsday sure enough emerged. The two exchanged a flurry of fast, but powerful punches, nearly countering blow-for-blow. That was until the Hulk dodged a strike, then grabbed Doomsday by his head. He threw the monster up at the rocky ceiling, then, with a powerful uppercut, Hulk knocked him through the layers of Earth and into the air. As Doomsday began to descend, the Hulk lept upward after him and delivered another punch, rocketing Doomsday further into the air. The Kryptonian monster left the Earth’s atmosphere in deep space heading towards the moon when he saw a large asteroid near him. He drove his fingers into the gigantic asteroid and stopped his momentum, then turned it towards the Earth. The Hulk landed onto the ground, then lept upward, soon breaching the Earth’s atmosphere. He looked for Doomsday and did not see him, then saw the asteroid heading straight towards him. Despite the surprise, the Hulk went through it effortlessly. It was then that Doomsday had done the same and caught the Hulk off-guard, striking him downward and then grabbing hold of him as the two headed downward back in the Earth’s atmosphere along with the remaining pieces of the asteroid.. Doomsday began punching at the Hulk repeatedly in the head, beginning to draw some green blood on his spiked knuckles before grabbing the Hulk’s throat with one hand and punching at his chest. After another blow, he saw part of his hand with a green glow, which then spread over to his entire arm. The intense gamma radiation given off caused a brief moment of pain for Doomsday, giving Hulk the time he needed to take back control. He grabbed Doomsday, turned them around, and began punching at him as the two neared the ground. After the armored shell around Doomsday’s face had broken off of him, the Hulk took his thumbs and drove them into the monster’s eyes, squishing them, while also gripping his head. From a distance, Doomsday’s deafening roar could be heard along with the impact. (music stops) After crashing back into the desert, leaving a massive crater, the Hulk took his thumbs out of Doomsday’s eye sockets, let go of Doomsday’s head, and began to get up. It was then he noticed Doomsday raising both of his arms and getting his fingers ready, which began to resemble sharp claws. With a grin on his face, Doomsday struck at the Hulk’s sides… …a grin which vanished once he realized that the tips of his fingers had barely penetrated the Hulk’s skin. The Hulk raised his foot and stomped on Doomsday while also grabbing onto both of his arms. He tugged while placing incredible pressure on Doomsday’s chest before one final tug tore both of Doomsday’s arms from his body. The monster shouted out more-so in rage than pain as the Hulk took both arms and tossed one arm far away from him and did the same in the opposite direction. Hulk then grabbed Doomsday by the throat and lifted him off the ground; a huge foot-shaped dent was on his chest from earlier and his eyes had fully regenerated, this time armored. Doomsday roared at the man holding him, but then the Hulk gave a mock roar back to him before throwing him upward with one arm. Doomsday floated off into space far above the Earth as he saw the Hulk leaping up after him. The Hulk stretched out his arms, unleashing a huge pocket of gamma radiation from behind him. Doomsday saw the Hulk was trying another clap and grinned at the approaching green man. Doomsday: Hulk cannot kill me! Hulk: No... The Green Goliath gave off a cocky grin. Hulk: Hulk smash. He mustered all of the gamma radiation and clapped his hands, creating a huge green shockwave of force in Doomsday’s direction. On Earth, Tony Stark was in his tower looking out through a window when he noticed a flash, which soon turned the entire blue sky green. Tony Stark: What the fu...! Doomsday saw the wave coming towards him and gave off a deafening roar of defiance at the Green Goliath, becoming louder as the gamma radiation began chipping away at and cracking his body. At its climax, Doomsday’s entire body was shattered and then obliterated, leaving only tiny grey rock-like shards, which scattered into space. On Earth, the Hulk landed back into the desert once more, crashing through a rocky mountain and getting up before noticing shards of Doomsday landing alongside him. After climbing out of the giant crater from before, the Hulk looks up into the sky. Hulk: We won. Shortly, in his place was Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner: It’s over. K.O.! Bruce Banner walks on the side of a road and attempts to call for a ride, but a truck passes him by. Meanwhile in space, a half of Doomsday’s head flies completely lifeless. Results (*cues Avengers: Age of Ultron – Main Theme at 1:12) Boomstick: Guess Doomsday was cancelled on that Earth. Wiz: The Hulk and Doomsday were actually fairly comparable to each other, capable of surviving each other’s standard blows, but as they let out their biggest guns, Bruce Banner’s overtook his. Boomstick: But this doesn’t add up at all, Wizard. Hulk would stand no chance against Superman, so how could the Green Goliath even hope to defeat a creature so powerful he took the Man of Steel down with him? Wiz: Except that Doomsday was and is not nearly as strong as his adversary. In their first fight, not only was Superman still learning, but he was fighting the monster in close proximity of civilians. Thus, he had to hold his punches and did not fly towards the sun to recharge and power up because he was trying to prevent any and all manner of fatalities. As for after the fact, Imperiex’s energy beam managed to disintegrate and kill Doomsday… and not Superman. Not to mention he has no feats of destroying whole planets or surviving the likes of supernovas. Boomstick: So when you get down to it, the first time around, Superman had himself a crappy battle locale, forcing him to change his fighting routine. Any given barren desert or another planet and boom, there goes Doomsday. Plus, we could have just as easily had the Hulk destroy the Earth in order to guarantee a win. Wiz: With all that said, Doomsday was certainly the toughest foe Savage Hulk has ever fought, more than capable of killing the Green Goliath or at least causing a double KO, but Worldbreaker changed everything. While Doomsday could toughen his body to the Savage Hulk’s blows, the leap from that to Worldbreaker simply overwhelmed him and he needed much more time in order to withstand its power, which simply wasn’t enough. (2:18) Boomstick: Speaking of adapting, yes, Doomsday could adapt by either draining him of his gamma radiation or even creating some kind of calming pheromone, but once Hulk went Breaker, he could resist Doomsday's newfound changes, just like the time he used it to defeat Red Hulk and endure his gamma draining. Wiz: Finally, Worldbreaker does not require attaining some absurd requirement in order to reach it: once Banner knew he was outmatched, he took down his limitations and joined with the Hulk. With Banner’s intelligence combined with the Hulk’s power completely unleashed, doomsday came for the Kryptonian monster. Boomstick: Looks like Doomsday caught the clap. Wiz: The winner is the Hulk. Who would you be rooting for? Hulk Doomsday Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015